IP Multimedia services provide a dynamic combination of voice, video, messaging, data, etc. within the same session. By growing the number of basic applications and the media which it is possible to combine, the number of services offered to the end users will grow, and the inter-personal communication experience will be enriched. This will lead to a new generation of personalised, rich multimedia communication services, including so-called “combinational IP Multimedia” services which are considered in more detail below.
IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) is the technology defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) to provide IP Multimedia services over mobile communication networks (3GPP TS 22.228, TS 23.218, TS 23.228, TS 24.228, TS 24.229, TS 29.228, TS 29.229, TS 29.328 and TS 29.329 Releases 5 to 7. IMS provides key features to enrich the end-user person-to-person communication experience through the use of standardised IMS Service Enablers, which facilitate new rich person-to-person (client-to-client) communication services as well as person-to-content (client-to-server) services over IP-based networks. The IMS makes use of the Session Initiation Protocol (SIP) to set up and control calls or sessions between user terminals (or user terminals and application servers). The Session Description Protocol (SDP), carried by SIP signalling, is used to describe and negotiate the media components of the session. Whilst SIP was created as a user-to-user protocol, IMS allows operators and service providers to control user access to services and to charge users accordingly.
FIG. 1 illustrates schematically how the IMS fits into the mobile network architecture in the case of a GPRS/PS access network. Call/Session Control Functions (CSCFs) operate as SIP proxies within the IMS. The 3GPP architecture defines three types of CSCFs: the Proxy CSCF (P-CSCF) which is the first point of contact within the IMS for a SIP terminal; the Serving CSCF (S-CSCF) which provides services to the user that the user is subscribed to; and the Interrogating CSCF (I-CSCF) whose role is to identify the correct S-CSCF and to forward to that S-CSCF a request received from a SIP terminal via a P-CSCF.
A user registers with the IMS using the specified SIP REGISTER method. This is a mechanism for attaching to the IMS and announcing to the IMS the address at which a SIP user identity can be reached. The user receives a unique URI from the S-CSCF that it shall use when it initiates a dialog. In 3GPP, when a SIP terminal performs a registration, the IMS authenticates the user, and allocates a S-CSCF to that user from the set of available S-CSCFs. Whilst the criteria for allocating S-CSCFs is not specified by 3GPP, these may include load sharing and service requirements. It is noted that the allocation of an S-CSCF is key to controlling (and charging for) user access to IMS-based services. Operators may provide a mechanism for preventing direct user-to-user SIP sessions which would otherwise bypass the S-CSCF.
During the registration process, it is the responsibility of the I-CSCF to select an S-CSCF if one is not already selected. The I-CSCF receives the required S-CSCF capabilities from the home network's Home Subscriber Server (HSS), and selects an appropriate S-CSCF based on the received capabilities. [It is noted that S-CSCF allocation is also carried out for a user by the I-CSCF in the case where the user is called by another party, and the user is not currently allocated an S-CSCF.] When a registered user subsequently sends a session request (e.g. SIP INVITE) to the IMS, the request will include the P-CSCF and S-CSCF URIs so that the P-CSCF is able to forward the request to the selected S-CSCF. This applies both on the originating and terminating sides (of the IMS). [For the terminating call the request will include the P-CSCF address and the UE address.]
In the IMS, users are allocated one or more “public user identities”. Users' home operators are responsible for this allocation. A public user identity is either a SIP URI or a TEL URI. A SIP URI typically has the format
sip:firstname.lastname@operator.com
whereas a TEL URI represents a phone number. A TEL URI representing a phone number in international format looks like:
+44-123-456-7890.
The use of TEL URIs allows the IMS to break out calls, from an IMS client, to a circuit switched network, as well as allowing subscribers of a circuit switched network to reach IMS subscriber. It also allows IMS subscribers to continue to use traditional telephone numbers, rather than SIP URIs, to reach other IMS subscribers. The use of TEL URIs to establish calls to IMS subscribers requires the IMS to perform a look-up operation to map TEL URIs to SIP URIs.
The handling of SIP messages containing a TEL URI as a destination field is not yet well defined for the IMS, although it might be assumed that where telephone numbers are specified in only a local format (i.e. in a format that is not globally unique), routing will require the inclusion within the TEL URI of a “phone-context” as defined in the IETF RFC 3966. A phone-context is a parameter which identifies the domain (e.g. network) within which the local format number exists.